


The Stories We Tell [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all want to be something we're not every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stories We Tell [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stories We Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84084) by [lls_mutant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lls_mutant/pseuds/lls_mutant). 



[Listen or download.](https://www.mediafire.com/?s8787db6a9zvvuk) Right click to save. (13:54, 13.8 MB MB)  


If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! Thanks so much to lls_mutant for having blanket permission.


End file.
